Namida No Regret
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Minha 1  songfic e a 1  que eu escrevo sobre este casal e sobre a despedida de Ichigo e Rukia.   no mangá


Finalmente a batalha contra Aizen havia terminado, Ichigo havia perdido seus poderes e os shinigamis voltavam pra a Soul Society, sem exceção. A despedida entre o ruivo e a baixinha não era preciso de palavras para descrever os olhares trocados de ambos e os sentimentos que havia entre eles.

Ele sabia que ela precisava partir e ela sabia que ele deveria ficar, mas por que era doloroso demais tudo isso? Era uma das questões que ressoavam no coração e mente dos dois.

_Namida no riguretto  
>Egao kara koboreta<br>Natsuiro no machi  
>Kagayaku kara<br>Sayonara no kawarini  
>Chiisaku unazuite<br>Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru_

_Lágrimas de arrependimento derramado depois de eu ter sorrido  
>Para a rua brilhante que começamos a ter sentimentos um pelo outro<br>Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, nos oferecemos nossos "Adeus"._

_E começamos a avançar._

Passaram-se 17 meses desde que ambos se despediram. Ele estava sentado no telhado observando o céu alaranjado como os seus cabelos, lembrando-se dos momentos bons, ruins, desastrosos e difíceis que passara junto dela.

_Basu wo matsu tonari de  
>Yuugure sotto nami de mita<br>Warukunai ne koibito ni mieru kana_

_Eu estava esperando pra te esquecer  
>Crepúsculo parece se aproximar lentamente<br>Eu pensei, nós não nos mostrávamos como um casal ruim, mostrávamos?_

Ao anoitecer ele observa atentamente sua janela, onde a encontrou pela segunda vez e finalmente se conheceram, e novamente as lembranças daquela baixinha voltaram em sua mente e de como ela mudou a sua vida e o fez crescer junto dela.

_Mado garasu ni utsutta  
>Futatsu no kage chigireru youni<br>Bokutachi wa otona ni natte yuku_

_[...]_

_Itazura ni hanasu yokogao ni  
>Me wo tojita kedo wakatteru tsumori<em>

_Na janela de vidro  
>Eu vi o reflexo partido de nós dois<br>Estávamos tentando crescer_

_[...]_

_Com aquela cara sutil  
>Eu ainda sei o que você estava pensando<br>Mesmo com meus olhos fechados_

Ele tinha tantas coisas para dizer a ela, mas agora não poderia dizê-las. Ele gostaria de poder correr até ela e gritar ao mundo que a amava, mas mesmo se o tivesse feito, ele não poderia lhe prometer um relacionamento a distancia, sem ela ao seu lado todos os dias e as lágrimas de arrependimento cobriam-lhe a face novamente.

_Namida wa kanashimi no  
>Soba ni aru dake janai<br>Ima konna ni mo itoshiku naru  
>Hajimari no sayonara<br>Ienakatta yakusoku  
>Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru<em>

_Minhas lágrimas não eram sobre meu desgosto  
>Até agora, eu ainda te amava<br>Quando começamos a dizer adeus  
>Eu não podia prometer-lhe que poderíamos seguir em frente.<em>

Na Soul Society não era diferente, o coração da baixinha estava cada vez menor sem a presença do ruivo. Ela queria ser forte o suficiente para enfrentar seu irmão e todos da Soul Society para tentar viver em Karakura junto dele.

_Sonna ni bui mama de  
>Tokai de kurashite yukeru no<br>Koraeteru hazunanoni_

_Eu ainda odeio ouvir que  
>Eu deveria ter suportado a vida na cidade<em>

Ela também não se esquecera nem por um segundo de sua despedida com ele, principalmente do lugar, onde eles se conheceram e infelizmente tiveram que se despedir um do outro.

_Namida no riguretto  
>Egao kara koboreta<br>Natsuiro no machi  
>Kagayaku kara<br>Sayonara no kawarini  
>Chiisaku unazuite<br>Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru_

_Lágrimas de arrependimento derramado depois de eu ter sorrido  
>Para a rua brilhante que começamos a ter sentimentos um pelo outro<br>Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, nos oferecemos nossos "Adeus"._

_E começamos a avançar._

Todos os dias que se passou desde a sua despedida com ele não teve mais sentido algum, mesmo ela tentando aparentar a todos ao seu redor de que ela estava bem com isso, tudo que ela gostaria, na verdade, naquele momento era poder escutar mais uma vez aquela voz grossa chamar seu nome e ela poder lhe responder com um sorriso.

_Hontou wa tsuyogari no jibun ga  
>Kirai ni naru souna hibi yo<br>Yukkurito furikaeru  
>Kimi no koe ga kikoeta<em>

_Eu só sinto que começei a odiar a mim mesma tentando ser forte  
>Cada vez que eu olho pra tras na minha perda<br>Gostaria de ouvir sua voz_

A cada dia na vida dela ela pedia por força e paciência ou não agüentaria a saudade de quem tanto preencheu seu coração e sua vida, não só com sentimentos, mas com momentos inesquecíveis. E ela tentava seguir em frente apesar de tudo... Quem sabe?

_Kanau ka wakaranai  
>Demo yuku shikanai daro<br>Sonna koto shitte iru kara..._

_Eu não sei se posso aguentar  
>Mas eu não posso ajudar a por isso em frente<br>Veremos..._

De ambos as lágrimas escorriam no mesmo instante, como algum tipo de sintonia e eles limpavam-nas a cada vez que se lembrava de suas palavras dizendo que seria difícil e de que algum dia eles poderiam mudar esta despedida, isso se realmente está foi uma despedida de verdade. Esta era uma espécie de promessa que ambos fizeram para que algum dia eles pudessem olhar para trás e ver o que foi difícil e que o verão que eles passaram desapareceu.

_Namida ni kakureteru  
>Kotoba tachi ga kikoeru<br>Itsuka kanarazu kurushiku naru  
>Hontou ni sayonara?<br>Modorenai yakusoku wo  
>Bokutachi wa kakaete yukunoni<em>

_Natsuiro no mama kieta_

_Eu escondo minhas lágrimas  
>Eu continuo ouvindo palavras<br>Dizendo que um dia vai ser difícil pra mim  
>Mas é uma despedida real?<br>É uma promessa que não pode voltar atrás_

_O verão que nós tivemos desapareceu._

**Das ende.**


End file.
